


Anastasia's Anger

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia becomes angry with Will after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anastasia's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "And They Lived..." with spoilers up through the series finale. Written for the 'Quotespiration' challenge during round 9 at onceuponaland on LJ.

Anastasia sat on her throne, listening to one of her subjects relay his problem to her and ask for her aid. She stifled a yawn.

It wasn’t that she didn’t care about the problems plaguing the residents of Wonderland—really, she did—but after listening to the first 20 or so people, she began to grow weary.

And where was Will? Listening to the people’s problems was as much his duty as it was hers, but the White King was nowhere to be found.

After listening to the man’s issue and solving it to his satisfaction, Anastasia turned to her Tweedles and said “Send in the next one.”

“That was the last one for today, your highness” said one of the Tweedles.

“Oh, thank goodness” she said, standing up and stretching. “I’m exhausted. You’re dismissed for the night, Tweedles.”

Anastasia made her way through the palace to the royal bedchamber, where she promptly flopped facedown on the bed and sighed. She’d been lying like that for about a minute when she heard the door to the room open and close. “Where were you today?” she asked, her voice muffled by the mattress.

“And hello to you too, darling” said Will. “My day was lovely, thank you for asking.”

“I’m not playing games, Will” said Anastasia, looking up at him. “Do you have any idea what today was?”

“Uh…Monday?” said Will. The people of the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland didn’t really track days of the week the way those in Storybrooke did, so his answer was somewhat lost to Anastasia.

“Today was the day the people of Wonderland come to us asking us to help solve their problems. You were supposed to be there, to listen with me and help me come up with solutions. Instead, I was stuck in the throne room alone all day solving everyone’s problems by myself!” At this exclamation, Anastasia got up from the bed and moved to her wardrobe, where she began pulling out a nightdress.

“Oh come on Ana, you know I didn’t strand you by yourself on purpose” said Will. “I just forgot what day it was.”

“And you still haven’t told me where you were all day.”

“I had the rabbit take me to Storybrooke.”

“Storybrooke? That place you were living before? What business could you possibly have there?” Anastasia was feeling insecure over the fact that Will had returned to the place where he’d retreated after she’d broken his heart. Was he having doubts about their relationship?

“I just had to pick something up, that’s all.”

“Like what?”

Will sighed. “I was getting a present for your birthday. Something I couldn’t find in Wonderland. Are you happy now?”

Anastasia’s frustration and anger disappeared instantly. “My birthday! I completely forgot about it. And you remembered. Oh Will!” Anastasia kissed Will.

“So, I take it I’m forgiven” Will said.

“Of course you’re forgiven. Now, what did you get me for my birthday?”

Will laughed. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”


End file.
